phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Called Out
Called Out is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. The Commander was able to successfully guide the assigned Hunter to thwart the Arkz' attempt to plant a device in Tener Sinus. Upon their return, Karen informs the Commander on behalf of Chief Pentaglass that they received a bizarre anonymous request to deploy Sil'fer to Lupus Silva from an unknown client who wishes to meet her in person and alone. To make matters even more mysterious, the quest was officially approved by the government despite the mystique surrounding the objective. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 6-1 From: Anonymous Mission: I've heard that there's a woman named Sil'fer among the Hunters. I'd very much like to meet her. Please come see me, and come alone. Stage: Lupus Silva Requirements: Clear Sighting 2 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Break (Revert) Team rules: Default but Deck Loop is deactivated Selectable characters: Sil'fer Cutscene character: Sil'fer Unlocks: Development 1 / Called Again / Tower Check Called Out takes place on the Lupus Silva map. Break (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight northwest of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is southeast. Upon completing this quest, the tier 6 level quests will end and tier 7 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 5 quests, Challenge or Magic Hands 1 depending on which suplot was followed, incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work, NAME. Natasha had to compliment me again! We're grabbing so much of the spotlight off that old hag, I think she's starting to realize her time is up around here. It's just a matter of time before I take that old hag's place, okay? Gah hah hah! I've got a pretty weird mission from the government for you. You shouldn't have any problems with it, NAME, so try to whiz through it, okay? Oh, but don't take that to mean you can slack off on the job! Karen has the mission details for you. ...... The quest Called Out has been added. Pentaglass: You've got some more members now, too. Go greet them, okay? ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Orland. ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Guykild. ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Relmitos. Pentaglass: You better not slack off on the job! Karen has the mission details for you. Karen: Good afternoon, NAME. Starting with this mission: Orland, Guykild, and Relmitos will be deployable as team members. They're in the Central Control Room, so why not have a chat with them? Now, your mission... ...??? Well, this request is something of an enigma. All it says is "Deploy Sil'fer"... The goal is... unknown. The client's name... isn't written here. There aren't any further instructions, either. ...... What could this be? Well, it's from the government, so I guess we'll just have to do it. All it says is "Deploy Sil'fer"... The goal is... unknown. The client's name... isn't written here. There aren't any further instructions, either. ...... What could this be? Well, it's from the government, so I guess we'll just have to do it. Ino'lis: Well? What do you think of my performance? Do I pass? I've been learning a few new tricks. I think my techniques are really improving these days. You can leave the fighting to me now! Whenever I fight with Kranz, it's like we're perfectly synchronized. It makes sense, I mean, we were childhood friends. Besides, Kranz is always going on about how he'll protect me. Ooooh, he's so reliable! If you ever have any kind of trouble, deploy us together, okay? We won't lose to anybody! You know what? I really don't like fighting too much. Well, I mean, I don't think anybody actually likes fighting, but... If you ask me why I joined the Hunters, then I'd say because... Hmmm... Teehee. Ooh, I just can't say it! I'd really like to let you know, too. I'll tell you later, okay? Kylria: Kranz sure is an energetic man. I feel refreshed just by talking to him. He told me he was searching for his father who disappeared from the surface of Ragol, apparently. At the same time, though, he's really angry at his father. He said that his father just ran off and left him all alone. He must be pretty lonely. I feel bad for him. ...... A father, hmm... Heh. Oh, it's nothing. Well, I used to be partnered with somebody. He was old enough to be a father, When I was alone, he appeared, took care of me, and raised me. He's like my master, my friend, or even... ...my father... All the skills one needs to survive on the battlefield... ...I learned from that man. Yes... My master's name is Blitz. Of course, Blitz was just one of his assumed names. He said he went by a few other ones, too. We used to take on missions and complete them together. But one day, he just disappeared from my life. Without saying a word, four years ago... Almost exactly four years ago... ...! ...... I'm sorry. I just thought of something... ...... I'll tell you about it after I investigate a little further. Heh heh. Orland: My name is Orland. I'll be working here pretty soon. ...... So you are my commander... ...... I am here with Relmitos in order to protect him. I have two friends. My sword, and my will. I require nothing else... I am not very good at talking. I also don't like people bothering me more than necessary. Relmitos: You. Who are you? You're being rather rude. I'm officially registered with the Hunter's Guild. I've been assigned to this C.A.R.D. Lab beginning today. ...... By the way, janitor, do you know the important people here? I'm looking for one of them. Huh? What? Why is a janitor like you wandering around in a place like this? Oh, so you're the commander... Nice to meet you. ...... Are you really the commander? You look kind of... ahh, nevermind. My name's Relmitos. I'll be working with you here. I may look a bit young at first glance, but don't worry. I am highly skilled. However, I can't use my skills to their fullest unless I have an equally skilled commander to guide me. ...I hope you're up to the task. Orland here has been looking after me ever since I was a small child. He'll be dealing with all of my personal matters here. Hmm? Why did I join the Hunter's Guild? To right the world, of course. I heard that some thoughtless people were attempting an anti-government resistance. If that's the case, somebody has to punish them. Right? Guykild: GZZING. ...... BZZZZT. BZZZZT. ...... BZZT. BZZT BZZT BZZT. BZZZZT. ...... GZZZING. Robot: You'd better not bother chatting with Guykild. BEEP! He told me he doesn't listen to anything but orders. BEEP! BEEP! Guykild is the RAcast in black standing over there. He's scary. I never know what he's going to do to me. You'd better be careful around him. BEEP! Mission provisioner: (if Homework Help was completed) My client this time is a guy named Hal. He wants to fight against some guy who posted on Net 5 or something, but he's got to find out how good the guy is first. So, he wants you to fight the guy for him and report back. ...... The quest Challenge has been added. Mission provisioner: (if Phantom Shop 1 was completed) Our client is an old guy named Wando. He's looking for some kind of amazing engineer. I think I heard about someone like that before, but you think he's really around somewhere? Well, either way, try looking for him. ...... The quest Magic Hands 1 has been added. Mission provisioner: All the information is already in the database. This mission is yours to take, or yours to refuse. So think about it. Quest dialogue ---- Break: You have come... Post-quest dialogue ---- Sil'fer: It's time for you to explain what you said last time. ...About Sophia. How do you know about my sister? ...My missing sister... Break: ...Hmm. So it's true... I'd heard rumors, but... You've lost your memory, haven't you? Sil'fer: I-I remember just fine! It was... you... You took my sister with you... ...she never came back... Where did you take her?! Break: ...So, you really don't remember... ..."Where did she go?" ...Heh. Hard to believe you'd be the one asking me that... Sil'fer: ...?! Break: I don't have any idea where she went. That's what I'm trying to find out. Sil'fer: So you did take her away! Where did you take Sophia? Where is my sister?! Break: She was the only one who knew of that place. I was hoping you knew... but your memory... Allow me to answer your original question, how do I know your sister? You, Sophia, and I... We worked together as a team. Sil'fer: Wh...What...? Break: It seems that your memory is quite jumbled... I wonder how much you do remember... Sil'fer: We were a team?? You... you can't possibly expect me to believe such nonsense!!! Break: I've been worried about you ever since... I had to... you were... That day... I had to plunge it... ...directly into... ...your heart... Category:Hunters story quests